kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Who the K Needs/The Last Supper
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'K' arc, K'' standing for King, Kazoku (Family) and Kyoko (Torodoki). Synopsis With Shotaro trapped in fear and Ryu injured, Philip is at the mercy of his father Ryubee, who prepares to use his deceased son and Wakana to bring about Gaia Impact. Plot After learning that he has been dead for twelve years, Philip is revealed to be nothing more than a receptacle of data as the Terror Dopant demands him to come with him as he reabsorbs the Terror Dragon. But Philip refuses to go as he and Shotaro form Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme, only for them to be unable to fight as the transformation is canceled by the Terror Dopant`s attack. Taking the Evil Tail from Kyoko, telling her to forget about him for her own good, the Terror Dopant spirits the unconscious Philip and Wakana away to the Sonozaki estate. As Akiko tends to Ryu's injuries and Shotaro's panic attacks, Ryubee then sends out invites to Saeko and Shroud to return to the mansion for a victory dinner. Coming to, Philip finds his family gathered as Ryubee presents to them the Evil Tail. Though Philip attempts to convince his family not to go through with this, Saeko explains that that will never happen, as Ryubee reveals that the dinner is for her and Shroud to beg for Wakana's forgiveness as she will become all-powerful once she becomes one with the planet. But refusing to do it, Saeko becomes the R Nasca Dopant to attack Wakana as she assumes her ClayDoll Dopant form while Shroud takes her leave as she tell Philip his only true family is Shotaro. Taking their fight outside, ClayDoll Xtreme defeats the R Nasca Dopant and destroys the Nasca Memory. The next day, Akiko gets a call from Philip who gives Shotaro his final goodbyes to him, as he is to be sacrificed for the Gaia Impact. By then, Kyoko returns after sneaking into the Sonozaki estate with the Evil Tail that she gives to Shotaro. At the estate, as Wakana assumes her ClayDoll Xtreme form, Ryubee tosses Philip into the source of the true Gaia Memory which breaks his body up into data that can be absorbed by Wakana. By then, Shotaro and Akiko arrive to reveal that the Evil Tail is a brush inscribed by Fumine (Shroud) and their children which served as a means for Ryubee to carry out his plan without second thoughts. As Ryubee denies their claims and transforms into the Terror Dopant, Shotaro remember`s Philip`s words and manages to reach Philip as he transfers his mind into Kamen Rider Double. As ClayDoll Xtreme loses control without Philip to stabilize her, Double battles the Terror Dopant outside as he summons the Terror Dragon. However, the RevolGarry arrives as it knocks away the Terror Dragon and opens to reveal Kamen Rider Accel as he combines with the Gunner A to become the AccelGunner and then the Turbuler Unit to form the AccelTurbuler. As Accel fights the Terror Dragon, Double was overpowered by the Terror Dopant until the Xtreme Memory manages to get Philip's body out of ClayDoll Xtreme, causing her to explode as Double becomes CycloneJokerXtreme. The tide then turns as Accel manages to defeat the Terror Dragon causing it to be set on fire and crash onto the mansion while Double easily overpowers the Terror Dopant. Double then uses a Maximum Drive to send the Terror Dopant flying near the mansion while also breaking the Terror Memory showing that they have truly won the battle. As the Sonozaki estate burns to the ground, with Philip saddened that he could not save him or Wakana, Ryubee enters the estate and dies in the flames without regrets as he apparently fulfilled his goal. Unbeknownst to the Narumi Detective Agency crew, Wakana has been saved from the flames by Kazu and brought to Foundation X. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form, Accel Trial, AccelTurbuler, AccelGunner Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * Philip (Young): * Wakana Sonozaki (Young): Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 25, . *The scenes where Ryubee recalls the happy times of the Sonozaki family utilizes a motif from Sergei Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2 in C minor; the motif used is also notable from Eric Carmen's 1976 hit single "All By Myself". *Final appearance of Accel's Bike Form. *First appearance of AccelTurbuler. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Who the K Needs/The Devil's Tail, Who the K Needs/The Last Supper, The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip, The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners and Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｋがもとめたもの／最後の晩餐｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｋがもとめたもの／最後の晩餐｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes